Various devices are known in the art for controlling either manually or automatically the operation of the inking and/or damping rollers in printing presses. Generally, however, these prior art devices suffer from the disadvantage that the coupling provided for both modes of operation is by the same connecting element. To this end, a spring biased wedge or tongue must be manually released, usually by being moved axially with wastage of space, out of a groove in a start-stop lever for automatic operation so that the rolls may be brought into and out of operation by means of a control lever irrespective of how printing is being controlled. Upon release, the previously disengaged wedge is automatically re-engaged by the spring. However, since the wedge always remains rigidly secured to the control lever, unwanted torque is transmitted to the control lever for manual operation when the press is set to automatic control of the rollers. This represents a constant risk of danger to the press operator since the unexpected control lever movement may sprain the operator's hand and arm if the control for automatic roller operation is accidentally actuated simultaneously.